Tribe Clan
Tribe clans have been in existence since May 2019. They provide access to races and chat, which replace tournaments. A clan can have from 1 to 21 members, who must have reached at least level 13. Joining a clan First, click on the button with a cup at the bottom left of the game page. A window opens. Next to your profile tab, you would find two more tabs : "Search" and "Create" Search a Tribe Clan Clicking on "Search" tab will open a window displaying a random list of clans. The description of the items marked in the image of the left are as follows: 1 Click on the emblem of a clan and select "About clan". We would see information on the clan: the list of members and the trophies already obtained. 2 Language used in the chat of the clan 3 Current capacity of the clan 4 Search for a clan by its name (case insensitive) If you wish to be part of one of the clans of the list, once you click on the corresponding icon 1, you find the button "Join". Your membership in this clan will be immediate if it is not already complete and if it has the status "Open" in its details (visible at the top right in a box of the window). If the clan has the status "Closed", you will have to wait until the leader of the clan accepts you. Create a Tribe Clan Clicking on "Create" tab will take you to a new window from which you can: - Choose a name for your clan and a slogan that defines it. The slogan is optional. - Modify your emblem (frame, drawing, background and background color) - Choose the language from a list or modify it. - Choose the desired minimum level for the members (13 to 150) - Choose to keep your clan open or closed. In an open clan, the applicants are integrated immediately after their application and in a closed clan, the leader can accept or reject an application. Once you have made your choices (you can edit them later if needed), click on the green button "Create" at the bottom of the window. It costs 10,000. Your clan would then appear in searches and you will be the leader of the clan. In the "Profile" tab, clan detail appears. In the "Your Clan" tab, you would be able to see detailed information about your clan and also edit clan settings. Since you are a leader, you can always accept a new player or expel existing members, as well as promote or demote other members. Member Status 3 status for member exist in a clan: the Leader, the Elder and the Member. *A Member can visit each other member of the clan. It is this rank that you will have by default by joining a clan. *An Elder can, in addition to the rights of a member, promote a member, who then becomes an Elder. Elders can accept or expel Members, but not other Elders. *The''' Leader '''(1 per clan) can accept, promote, demote and expel Members and Elders. The Leader may also transfer the leadership to another clan member. Leave a Tribe Clan Everyone can leave the tribe clan by clicking on the red button. Note that rejoining the same clan will not restore the status you had when you were a part of that clan. Clan Chat To access the chat, first open the clan page then click on the icon on the left of the screen. To close it click on the cross. If the chat is closed, a red exclamation mark appears on the clan button if there are new messages. By entering the chat again, all messages sent from your departure are considered new and you can read them in chronological order. Category:Gameplay